


【出轟】乡村/双性

by sekigawa



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekigawa/pseuds/sekigawa
Summary: 听灯老师说是双性人被普遍认知的世界观（也就是分为能生孩子的男人和不能生孩子的男人）





	【出轟】乡村/双性

绿谷出久当然是吓了一跳。他没想到他这城里来的媳妇这么主动。

他们村里的男孩子长到有些开窍的年纪，就拱着屁股聚在田埂头里传看一本不知道从哪弄来的小本本是再正常不过的了，绿谷出久虽然没尝过那滋味，自己解决的时候脑子里总是会浮现出那些白花花的胴体来的。

现在刚是七月初，正是热的时候，轟焦冻只穿了一件红衫，每个扣子都扣得严丝合缝，一粒一粒攀着他精瘦的小腹，单薄的胸膛，一直到喉咙处，再往上便是一截白皙的脖子，绿谷出久的手放在最上面一颗扣子上。

他不想被当做色急的毛头小子，于是低下头来一边亲轟焦冻的额头，一边两手并用地解那几颗扣子。

所有扣子都被解开了，轟自己将衣服拨下肩头，绿谷借着微薄的灯光看见了那盈白的胸口，觉得自己的心跳快得吓人。

他们互相除掉了身上的衣服，轟焦冻缩上了床铺，绿谷出久也跟着上去了。

两个人当然都是第一次，虽说上了床，却僵在了那里不知道如何是好。

绿谷出久紧张到脑子一片空白，想了许久才决定先把轟焦冻整个人纳进自己怀里。

　　轟焦冻手脚都是冰的，身上却是滚烫的。绿谷出久不晓得他为什么手这么凉，只想他是不是身子较别人要弱一些。  
　　  
　　他从轟的肩膀慢慢摸下去，轟也照样回应他，然后他顺着轟的小腹往下摸的时候，轟的手就停在他胸前不再动弹了。  
　　  
　　他握着轟的阴茎搓弄起来，那中间的芯慢慢变硬并胀大起来，他听见身下的人咽了口口水，呼吸变得粗重起来。  
　　  
　　轟的手动了。那只骨节分明的手抓着他因为干活布满老茧的手往下伸去，然后他就马上明白了轟焦冻的意思。  
　　  
　　他小心翼翼地沿着股缝摸下去，阴囊后面，应该是会阴的地方便裂开一道小口来，周围光洁无毛。  
　　  
　　是这里。  
　　  
　　还不待轟做出什么反应，绿谷出久自己先因为兴奋而颤抖了一下。  
　　  
　　“那我，进去了。”他在手上沾了一点从轟的铃口溢出来的前列腺液，将右手的中指蹭进那道缝中，感觉到轟焦冻的两条大腿夹住了他的手臂。  
　　  
　　“嗯。”轟点头，允许了丈夫接下来的行为。  
　　  
　　一开始的进入有些艰难，绿谷出久一边用拇指摩擦肉豆般的阴蒂，一边用另一只手去弄轟胸前挺立的两点。从那道肉缝里很快就流出透明又滑腻的液体来，浸湿了绿谷的手指，蜜穴的肉壁仿佛有吸力一般，引着绿谷出久的手指一点点深入。  
　　  
　　“痛吗？”  
　　  
　　轟焦冻无声地摇了摇头，双手抓着身下的床单，打开了双腿任绿谷出久侵入。  
　　  
　　绿谷出久的手指顺利地抽插起来，然后他很快又试着添了一根手指。那个仿佛天赋异禀的小穴又很快适应了。  
　　  
　　随着他的动作，轟焦冻慢慢抑制不住自己的情感，像缺氧一样发出压抑的喘息。  
　　  
　　“叫出来……我想听。”他在轟耳边小声说。  
　　  
　　轟别过了头，然后在手指的下一个突刺时叫了出来。  
　　  
　　那叫声像被扼死的蝉发出的最后一声凄鸣一般戛然而止，然后他就不再忍着，放出了声音。  
　　  
　　绿谷出久又试着用指尖去顶那个点，轟焦冻果不其然地又抬了一下腰，想逃又逃不了。绿谷出久放心地狠命戳那个点，轟焦冻的喘息激烈了起来，腰臀不受控制地颤动起来，绿谷出久掐住他不老实的腰，不依不饶地刺激着指间快要化成水的花穴来。  
　　  
　　“啊……别……”轟激动地抬起了上半身，但也只是更清晰地看见绿谷的手指在自己下身抽插，豆大的汗水从绿谷颊边滑下来，又沿着厚实的胸肌流下去了。  
　　  
　　他终于受不了这样的刺激，夹着绿谷的手达到了高潮。更多的淫液从肉穴深处流出来，打湿了绿谷出久的右手。  
　　  
　　绿谷出久俯下身抱住他媳妇，等轟焦冻缓一缓，而他自己胯下的玩意早已硬的不能再硬，他用沾着爱液的右手抚弄自己的性器，让它别再胀得那么难受。  
　　  
　　就在这功夫，轟焦冻却把他推开了，他正愣神以为他把媳妇弄得哪里不舒服了，就被按倒在床上。  
　　  
　　“我等不及了。”  
　　  
　　轟焦冻支起还在颤抖的两条腿，跨在他的新婚丈夫身上。

他一手扶着绿谷出久器量非凡的阳物，一手掰开了自己被花蜜浸得湿透的肉唇，就一鼓作气地往下坐。

坐到底的同时，他们一起发出了长长的一声叹息。

绿谷出久拼命地错开注意力想要忘记这种只想立马射在轟焦冻身体里的冲动，他从下往上端详今天刚成为他妻子的男人，原来轟焦冻是有腹肌的，只是不太明显。再往上看，胸前两颗茱萸则特别显眼，让他没法做到别开视线。

轟焦冻用手撑着绿谷出久的小腹，试图将那根巨物拔出来一点好继续抽插，但绿谷出久没让他如愿。

罪魁祸首是绿谷出久的那双手。那两只粗糙的大手碰到哪里，哪里就像漏了气一般。那双手抚过他的腰，腰上就瞬间没了力气，滑过他的臀和腿根，他就险些只能趴在对方身上了。

“你……动一动。”

绿谷出久听话地扶住他的腰上下抽动起来。那根巨物在埋进他的小穴后似乎又粗了一圈。

轟慢慢找回了一些力气，又不要绿谷动了。他让绿谷的阴茎慢慢进出他的身体，每次拔出一些就带出些许爱液，抽插变得顺利起来，他便加快了速度。

“…呜。”又是一次深深地坐下，轟焦冻感觉到绿谷出久的龟头顶进了一个晦涩的地方，又麻又痒，他有些慌张地抬头看向对方的眼睛，那双温柔的绿眼睛也正看着他。

“是、是子宫吧？”绿谷出久没有经验，当然也只是这么猜，但被这么一说，轟当然也明白了。

绿谷的手再一次掐住他的腰，他不知不觉中就把主动权交了出去。他的子宫口被不停顶弄着，搔动着他全身的神经。

他快要不行了，他知道绿谷出久也快到极限了。他们今天结婚，已经有了夫妻之名，如今正在行夫妻之实，绿谷出久要射进他子宫里面，要让他怀孕都是天经地义的，可他还是觉得有些不甘。  
　　  
　　“你喜欢我吗？绿谷出久。”  
　　  
　　“喜欢。”绿谷出久抓住他的手放在自己胸口，“我喜欢你，轟焦冻。”  
　　  
　　绿谷出久握住他的手，和他十指相扣，又是一次撞击，轟焦冻被精液射在子宫壁上的酥麻刺激得失神了一瞬，终于支不住腰，软倒在绿谷出久怀里。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“媳妇，你太瘦了，该多吃点。”绿谷出久搂着他媳妇不盈一握的细腰，用手指摸索着还算有些肉感的乳房下的两排肋骨。“咱家种的南瓜和荞麦是这村里顶好的，你肯定喜欢……”  
　　  
　　“荞麦？”轟焦冻屈着膝侧躺在绿谷出久旁边，专注于夹紧腿间的精液，他不想弄脏被子。  
　　  
　　“嗯，荞麦，差不多再晚些时候就该收啦。每年刚收下来的那批都麻烦饭田家的磨坊帮忙磨了，一些卖了，一些留下来自己家吃。我妈做的荞麦窝窝和荞麦面可好吃咧，她切的面条那叫一个又细又匀！我就切不成她那样，嘿嘿。”  
　　  
　　“你会做荞麦面？”  
　　  
　　绿谷出久看见轟焦冻的眼睛亮了起来，愣愣地点了点头。  
　　  
　　“可以给我做吗？”  
　　  
　　轟焦冻又将脸凑近了一分，绿谷出久这才发现他第一次这么近这么仔细地看他媳妇的眼睛，不由得咽了口口水：“我、我明天一早就给你做。你啥时候想吃我都给你做。”


End file.
